


Time and grim endings

by Alpha_nix



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Almost death, F/M, Gen, Original Character(s), Saving eachother, Time Travel, foreshadowed death, i was bored
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28517511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpha_nix/pseuds/Alpha_nix
Summary: The calamity has passed yet it is up to link and Zelda to rebuild hyrule, however when a great evil is reborn, a guide is sent to help guide them....
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)





	Time and grim endings

**Author's Note:**

> I was a bored and I’m sorry this is a little rushed at some points I wrote it when I was very tired...

Zeira watched as the young hero stood to face the newly revived Gannon. Princess had warmed him not to be to so reckless. That was his downfall however. The young hero took a swing at the horrifying creature, only to be met with a strike of magic through the heart. The princess screamed out as she watched the young hero go limp and fall. The princess just help him and sobbed no wailed out in grief. The princess had unleashed a powerful light, vanquishing the beast once and for all. 

Zeira woke with a start, her head feeling like it was going to explode. She had gotten used to these visions, the visions of possible futures. She stood up and walked towards the wall, drawing a straight line onto it. 

“Number 825...success”

She still looked down solemnly however.

“He...still dies though”, she sighed. Her thoughts were broken however by a portal. It was time...

***

Zelda and link could only stare in terror and horror as the creatures vines began to crack and break...it was Gannon, the calamity was still here. It’s eyes moved towards Zelda. Zelda had froze, all those years keeping the calamity at bay and seeing this...thing be resurrected. Zelda couldn’t shake her thoughts away as Gannon made its way towards her. The fear was still surging through her. She saw as link swung his sword. The creature meekly screamed in pain before setting its sights on the hero. Zelda stood in silence, it was still alive...and they woke it up. She snapped out when she heard link groan in pain as he was thrown against the wall. 

No...she couldn’t lose him after all they had been through she couldn’t...she...the creature lurked towards him as link grimaced upon getting up...

_ he was going to die _

The creature got nearer and nearer

_ it’s all my fault _

It raised its arm as magic coursed through it

_ I wasn’t strong enough _

The creature attacked sending a burst of magic at link.

“LINK!”, Zelda simply screamed as the time seemed to freeze, Zelda didn’t notice it at first. Time slowed as the strike simply stopped, “h-how is this?” 

“Possible?”, Zelda jumped as a hooded figure appeared behind her, “relax I’m here to offer my assistance”, Zelda raised an eyebrow at this strange cloaked intruder.

“What kind of assistance?”, Zelda asked cautiously.

“The kind you’re going to need...if you want to stop him”, the figure pointed at Gannon, “you won’t be able to stop him without my help”

“Who are you?”, Zelda asked slightly in awe, “how can I..we trust you”

“I shall explain later but it seems the hero needs some assistance...hmmm”, the figure pondered for a moment, “how about we make a deal, I save him and you make a deal with me” 

“What kind of deal?”, Zelda couldn’t nail what this figure wanted.

“I’m afraid I can’t tell you...you’re just going to have to trust me”, the figure laughed.

“You have proven nothing that allows me to trust you”, Zelda clenched her fist 

“Haven’t I riven it already, look around...I stop time for you”, the hooded figure boasted, “time has decided you might need some help” 

“I don’t understand”, Zelda tilted her head slightly 

“Listen fo you want my help or not?”, snapped the figure, Zelda stepped back a bit, “sorry I’ve been waiting...a long time for this”

“This is all moving to fast”, Zelda admitted, “I need more time to think”, Zelda looked down sadly.

“I’m afraid...I can’t stop this forever...you must decide now”

“NOW?!”, Zelda began to panic.

“Do you want him to die ?”, zeira pointed at link now, “after all he went through to save you”, Zelda glared at them.

“How dare you-“

“I can help if you allow me too..I’ve been sent to help”

“Help with what?!”, Zelda was more frustrated now. 

“I can not say...it’s times wishes I do not tell you”, the figure looked down sadly, “if I help him...I will not be able to physically aid you later on”

“You’re telling me this now?”

“Listen I wasn’t going to tell you...but I dare not wish to lie to you”, Zelda just glared at them again, “shake my hand and I shall save him...”, Zelda wanted to protest but...she needed link, they needed each other I’d they wanted to rebuild Hyrule.

“Alight just....promise me you’ll explain..”

“I shall....princess”, Zelda jumped back 

“H-how did you?”

“I have my secrets...now I must change the hands of times”, the hood figure appeared in front of Zelda, “don’t be scared...it only takes a moment”, Zelda looked down to find a portal was appearing below her. She tried to escape but soon fell through, plunging through time.

The figure simply walked towards the frozen link and Gannon.

“I wonder which number this one will be”, as a blinding violet light engulfed link and Gannon. 


End file.
